


The Faction of Your Choosing

by TrinineWriter



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Choice, Choosing Ceremony, Divergent, F/F, Trinine, Tris POV, amity, beanine, candor, dauntless, erudite, trisnine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinineWriter/pseuds/TrinineWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Trinine version of the choosing ceremony from Divergent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faction of Your Choosing

“100 years ago after the war our founders created a system to end conflict and establish peace. Today aptitude testing, based on your personality, will assign you to one of the factions. While it is our belief that choosing the faction indicated by your test is the best way to ensure success within the faction system, it is your right at the choosing ceremony, to choose any of the five factions regardless of your test results. However, once the choice has been made, there will be no change permitted.”

 

Today, I am going to choose my faction. Am I Erudite, Amity, Candor, Dauntless,or will I remain Abnegation?

 

My aptitude test, the test that was supposed to tell me which faction to choose, who I am, and where I belong, came back inconclusive. Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless all three came back. So now, I have to choose.

 

My mother’s words echo in my mind as I follow her into the auditorium, “Children defect for all kinds of reasons.” Is that what I am? Defective? Broken? What does that even mean?

 

I take a deep breath and look around the auditorium. People from all of the factions sit in their assigned areas. Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, Amity, Abnegation. Each faction is in attendance.

 

Then I see her, the Erudite faction leader, Jeanine Matthews. Her dark blue suit stands in stark contrast to her ivory skin and light blonde hair. She makes her way down the stairs, watchful blue eyes scanning the crowd.

 

“Good morning Jeanine,” my father greets her.

 

“Good morning Andrew. How is Marcus holding up?”

 

“As well as can be expected.”

 

She nods her head gently. “We need to find out who’s behind these rumors.”

 

“I think we all know who it is,” my mother interjects, an unusual sharpness to her voice.

 

“If it’s someone from Erudite, I promise I’ll find out who,” Jeanine reassures. She turns to my brother and I, and I notice her voice becomes lighter. “These are your children. I don’t think I knew they were choosing today.” She turns her attention to my brother and extends her hand to him. “What’s your name?”

 

“I’m-I’m Caleb, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” His grin takes up nearly his entire face as they shake hands.

 

“Jeanine Matthews.” Then she turns her gaze to me, “And you are?” The words die in my chest under the racing of my heart and I swallow hard.

 

“This is Beatrice,” Caleb fills in. Jeanine smiles at me and my hands start to feel clammy. I’m relieved when she only nods in my direction.

 

“You both have a big decision to make today. I’m sure your parents will support whatever choice you make.”

 

Suddenly, I find my voice. “It’s not supposed to be a choice. The test should tell us what to do.” Jeanine looks at me quizzically, and I feel a blush start to rise from the back of my neck.

 

“You’re still free to choose,” she reasons, her attention now solely focused on me.

 

I tilt my head to the slightly to the side. “But you don’t really want that.”

 

“Beatrice,” my brother scolds me.

 

Jeanine takes a step closer and my very own thoughts suffocate me. Her blue eyes meet mine and I am suspended in her gaze.

 

“I want you to choose who truly you are and where you truly belong-”

 

Her voice cuts through me like deadly bullets and I bite down on my lower lip.

 

“-Not on a whim. Not because you wish you were someone you're not, but because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely, and I know you will.” She offers me a small smile and turns her attention back to my parents. I barely hear them exchange a quick goodbye as Jeanine’s words replay over and over in my mind.

 

“Beatrice?” My mother’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts. “Are you alright?” I nod my head and she puts her arm around my shoulder. We find seats in the Abnegation section and Jeanine takes the stage.

 

“The faction system is a living being composed of cells, all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place-”

 

I take a deep breath. I don’t even know what that means right now. I didn’t ask for this. Everything is turned around. The test was supposed to tell me which faction to choose, not which one of three!

 

“-The future belongs to those who know where they belong.”

 

I sit in silence as Marcus Eaton, Abnegation’s leader, takes the stage. “When we leave this room, you will no longer be dependents, but full fledged members of our society. Faction before blood.”

 

The auditorium repeats his last mantra and my mother reaches over to old my hand. I look up at her and wonder: could she know?

 

“I love you, no matter what.” Her soft voice brings a smile to my face and I squeeze her hand tightly.   

 

Marcus begins to call out names for people to come down to the stage and choose their new faction. My heart starts to beat faster in my chest and I let go of my mother’s hand. I purse my lips together in a tight line and Jeanine’s voice fills my mind. _“I want you to choose who you truly are, and where you truly belong. Not on a whim. Not because you wish you were someone you're not, but because you honestly know yourself. I want you to choose wisely, and I know you will.”_  

 

I close my eyes and consider each of the three factions I am applicable for. Dauntless: they’re our protectors, our soldiers, our police. I’ve always thought they were amazing. Brave, fearless, and free. Some people think Dauntless are crazy, which… They kind of are. Erudite: they’re the one’s who value knowledge and logic, they know everything. Then there’s Abnegation, we lead a simple life: selfless, dedicated to helping others, we’re in charge of the government, and my father works alongside our leader, Marcus. I think of my family, of what it would be like to leave them and possibly never see them again. My heart sinks in my chest and I open my eyes again.  

 

“Caleb Prior.” Marcus calls out my brother’s name and he stands from his seat. I watch my parents smile in anticipation - they are sure he will choose Abnegation. My gaze travels back to the stage where I watch my brother make a cut in the palm of his hand to draw blood. Without hesitation, he holds his fist over the water bowl symbolizing Erudite and lets a drop of blood fall in it. Instantly I look to my parents. Their faces are in complete shock as they watch Caleb take a seat with Erudite.

 

“Beatrice Prior.” This time Marcus calls my name and I feel like I might faint. I swallow hard and stand from my seat on wobbly legs. I step past my mother and father who each give me the lightest touches of encouragement. I keep my eyes trained on the floor as I make my way down the stairs and onto the stage. When I reach the center of the stage I draw in a ragged breath and stare at the bowls in front of me. My entire life, my future, will be decided right here, right now.

I look back over my right shoulder and see my mother and father trying to keep their tears at bay. My mom gives me a small smile and I turn my head away. My eyes wander over each of the bowls and pick up the dagger at my side. I inhale sharply and wince as I drag the blade across the palm of my hand. I ball my hand into a fist and set the dagger back down. I take a deep breath and look over my left shoulder to see the Dauntless section. I could be like them. I could be one of them. I could be Dauntless.

 

My eyes wander over to Erudite and I find my brother’s brown eyes. I bite down on my lower lip. Could I really leave my parents all alone? Could I ever feel at home somewhere else? Blonde hair catches my eye and I meet Jeanine’s cool, calm gaze. I inhale shakily and she nods her head subtly. Warmth spreads from my chest, through my body all the way to my toes. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth. I turn back around to face the bowls, and take another deep breath. My smile only grows as I hold my hand over the bowl and let my blood fall in.

  
“Erudite.”


End file.
